


Sir Gawain & the Griffin

by RedFox13



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Funny, Griffin - Freeform, Medieval, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: This is inspired by the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the roundtable.





	Sir Gawain & the Griffin

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Sir Lancelot said, his voice muffled by his helmet. He and his long time friend Sir Gawain were returning to Camelot from a quest when they came upon a griffin resting under a tree by the side of the road. It was about the size of a horse with sandy tan fur, and massive wings that looked like a hawk's.

Disregarding his friend's warning Sir Gawain had dismounted from his horse and cautiously approached the griffin. It hadn't seen them ride up since it was busy preening it's feathers while it rested. "I've only ever seen them occasionally, and usually soaring high in the sky. I've never been so close to one before." Sir Gawain replied with a smile. "Well, please be careful." Sir Lancelot said as he reached over to grab the reigns of his friend's horse to keep it from wandering off.

He was about ten feet from the griffin when it finally noticed him. It calmly stood up, it's large yellow eyes observing him with curiosity. Sir Gawain stood still for a moment before carefully taking a few steps forward. When he was close enough he gently reached out and stroked the fur on its chest. The griffin tilted it's head in confusion, but continued to allow him to pet it. Sir Gawain got an idea, digging into his satchel he pulled out an orange. 

Slowly he held it out to the griffin, it's eyes fixed on it. Gingerly the griffin took the fruit in its beak and gulped it down. It chirped happily and ruffled it wings, then it came up to him and leaned against him, almost knocking him over. Steadying himself he continued petting the griffin on its head and back. When it turned its side to him and he got another idea. 

"Mind if I test my luck?" He said to the griffin as he carefully climbed onto its back. The griffin chirped happily and took off into the air. Sir Gawain held on tight as they soared through the sky. With a cheshire grin he looked down, everything was so small. "So this is a birds-eye view." He said to himself. They circled around a few times before landing near the tree again.

"You're an absolute madman!" Sir Lancelot yelled as Sir Gawain climbed off the griffin and returned to his horse. All he could do was laugh as they rode off. The griffin followed them from the air circling them as they rode. They finally reached Camelot that afternoon and when they left their horses at the stable, the griffin was waiting for them.

"I think you made a friend." Sir Lancelot said glancing over his shoulder as they made their way into the castle. They went through the main hall and upstairs to the room where the roundtable was located. The griffin trotted along behind them, seemingly unbothered by the people watching him. The room where the roundtable was located was on the third floor of the keep, it had large arched windows and a balcony. It was here the knights would gather to talk about their quests and report to the king on their assignments to defend the kingdom.

Today there were only a few knights, the rest were out on quests. Sir Agravine sat at the table drumming his fingers in boredom. Sir Dinadan and Sir Bedivere were near a window having a conversation. Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain came in and took their spots at the table. Sir Gawain sat next to Sir Agravine and Sir Lancelot sat across from him. The griffin sat behind them watching curiously.

"Why is there a griffin here?" Sir Agravine asked in annoyance. "Gawain had to pet it." Sir Lancelot replied. Looking at the griffin then at Sir Gawain he said. "Why does this flea-ridden wretch have to be in here though?" Before he could answer the griffin gave an indignant shriek and started pecking Sir Agravine in the head, the sound of beak against metal echoed loudly. The other knights burst into laughter as he scrambled from his chair to get away.

"Get rid of that thing!!" Sir Agravine said, his voice dripping with venom. He stomped out of the room and the griffin ruffled its wings and gave a chirping laugh. When the laughter died down another voice spoke up. "Griffins are noble creatures, and their loyalty can only be matched by a dragon's. You make good friends Sir Gawain." Turning towards the voice the knights stood at attention. The man who entered the room was aged with long gray hair and an equally long beard. He wore the off white robe of a druid and carried a long gnarled walking stick.

"Good day Merlin." Sir Dinadan called. He returned his greeting and with a wave of his hand they all sat back down. Merlin approached the griffin and gently petted its head. It slowly closed its eyes and leaned into his touch. "As wonderful as you are young one, you should probably leave before Agravine returns. I fear he may try to de-feather you." Merlin said with a smile.

The griffin bobbed its head awkwardly as if in agreement. Trotting to the outside balcony, it stretched its wings and flew off.

Several days later Sir Gawain was in his room cleaning his sword when he heard a rustle and scratching outside his door. Opening it he found the griffin patiently waiting for him with Sir Agravine's recently polished helmet in his beak. "Get in here you trouble maker." He laughed. The griffin entered and proceeded to curl up by his bed. He retrieved the helmet and set it on his table and returned to cleaning his sword.

Some time later he heard swearing and yelling coming down the hall followed by a pounding on his door. Grabbing the helmet he opened the door, Sir Agravine rudely demanded its return to which Sir Gawain tossed it at him and shut the door in his face before he could say anything else.

Looking back at his new friend he sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you, huh?" The griffin chirped happily at him before laying its head down and taking a nap.


End file.
